My new life
by XxChan-ChanxX
Summary: Dear Journal, My belongs are all packed up and ready to be shipped off to my new home. I really don't want to move but, I have no choice. Ever since my mom got that divorce from my dad, things have change, like her job for instances... **This story was made when I was 12 years old, don't expect anything good out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I only the story idea and my (fan) characters**

**April 21, 2009**

**Dear Journal,**

**My belongs are all packed up and ready to be shipped off to my new home. I really don't want to move but, I have no choice. Ever since my mom got that divorce from my dad, things have change, like her job for instances. She decided it would be best if "we" started a new life at a new place. When I told my friends about this, my best friend, Myna , decide to throw a "Going away party" for me. It was nice of her but, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want me to go. It's getting late and I better get bed since, my mom wants us to leave about five in the morning. She still didn't tell me the name of this town. Oh well. Good night!**

**Amy**

It was a wet, cold stormy night, the only thing you could see was the gray nighttime sky and the bright-white rays of the full moon. The rain pounded hard on my mom's 1979 miniature red corvette. I sighed to myself as I thought about how much I'm going to miss my old friends back at my old home…

"_Amy, are you awake dear?" said Tanya. Tanya is a light pink female hedgehog with quills that reach down to her mid-waist, Emerald green eyes, peach muzzle, an hour glass body shape and three bangs that covered part of her eye. She had on an white shirt with her black business suit and high heels._

I stirred and mumble a few words to her since, I was still in my sleeping form. "Yea, yeah. Sure," I replied, not fully awake or aware of my surroundings. The car came in to a loud, screeching halt, waking me up on full alert.

"Well, we're here! Our new home,"

I knew my mom drunk too much coffee, because she's usually never this happy…..not since that divorce. I relaxed a little then sighed, I'm not happy about this idea of moving. I looked at the house, the house was pretty decent, off-white bricked with a dark red roof top, white garage, two windows, surrounded by bushes and trees.

"Isn't it lovely?" asked Tanya.

"Not as lovely as our old house…," I mumbled.

I watched my mom sigh at my comment and slam the car door. As I go out of the car, I looked around to see if there's anyone to talk to, but I sighed because the neighborhood was quiet and empty. "Wow, this place is deserted," I mumbled to myself, then something clicked in my head. "Oh wait, everyone is either at school or work," I sighed and prepared for a long day of unpacking.

I walked inside the house and looked around. It has 4 bedrooms including the guest bedroom, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and a den. I ran upstairs to my room, it was pink with red stripes on the walls and off-white carpet. There was a queen-sized and it was off-white with pink and red pillows. I looked out my window and saw that I had balcony. I walked outside and looked up at the dark bluish-black sky. It looked very beautiful especially the moon and stars. I walked back into the room, picked up my journal and started writing in it.

_**Dear journal,**_

_**My mom say's this new place is called "Mobius" and I'm going to start school at "Mobius High." So far I haven't made any new friends yet, because I was unpacking all day and everyone was at school. I just feel weird, like I'm not going to fit in with everyone. I miss my friends back at Little Planet, at least I fit in there then I do here. Well I got to go! Good night!**_

_**Amy**_

I felt my eyes getting heavier by the second, next thing I knew I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, ready to face everyone the next day.

"Amy!! Wake up!! Your going to be late for school!!"

I was in my room studying myself in the mirror when I heard my mother calling me. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at myself. I didn't look so bad, I was a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes, shoulder length quills, with a peach muzzle. I had a hour glass body shape and three bangs to cover my left eye. I decided to wear a low-cut red tank with Capri's and my red boots with white stripes down the middle.

"Ok, I'm coming!"

I called to my mom, grabbing my red bag with Hello Kitty on it, I ran out the door to the bus stop. It felt like I was waiting for centuries for that stupid yellow bus, but it finally came and I entered it, a shallow pit entered my stomach. I looked around for a seat, but almost every seat I could find was taken, except…

"Hi I'm Cream!"

I smiled and introduced myself.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose! Please to meet you!"

"Please to meet you too! So your new here?" Cream asked

"Yeah, kind of nervous here and there, but I'm ok."

I realized that sounded really weird. Way to go Amy, first start to meeting a new friend and I bet she thinks you're a total loser.

"I know how feel. Everyone gets nervous on their first day in a new town! Hey once you get your schedule, I can show you around the school," Cream said.

"Sounds like a deal to me!"

The bus stopped and everyone grabbed their belongs and went their separate ways.

"I'll see you around Amy!"

I waved good bye to Cream and watched her run to her next class. I turned around, took a deep breath, and prepared for my first day at Mobius High.

_So do you like the story so far? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the school, looking for the office, I was lost, but I finally found the office. I looked around and saw an old, gray looking fox at the desk. She had on square glasses and she was typing like mad. I cleared my throat to get her attention. I saw her look up at me, then go back to typing.

"And you are," the lady asked

"_Well that was rude,"_ I thought to myself, "Amy, Amy Rose."

"Oh"

I watched her as she looked through a stack of papers, not even bothering to look me straight in the eye, handed me my schedule.

"Ok Ms. Rose, here's your schedule, welcome to Mobuis High, now let me get you one of our office aid's to help you."

"Office Aid? What the heck is an office aid?" I said to no one in particular.

"Ok Ms. Rose. Channix will show you around the school, take you to your locker, and direct you to your first class.

"_Channix, sounds like a goodie girl," _I thought to myself.

"Hello there Amy, I'm Channix Rose Hedgehog. Please to meet you."

I looked up and saw a tall, slender, black female hedgehog with silver eyes, quills that reach down to her back with three bangs on the side of her head, a peach muzzle and hour glass body shape. She was wearing a red spaghetti top, with denim pants and white sneakers. I could tell that if you made her anger, hell was in your future.

"Please to meet you too, Channix."

"You'll like here at Mobuis High. Hey can you tell me what locker number you have so I can take you to your locker." Channix said.

"Yeah sure!"

I looked at my schedule, trying to find my locker number.

"Here it is, locker number 2207." I told her.

I watched her smile as led me to my locker and noticed how her eyes sparkled every time this certain guy walks by.

"Looks like you have a locker next to my younger sister. She's nice and I bet she will introduce you to everyone."

I watched Channix roll her eyes and smile. I noticed how pretty and shiny Channix hair was. I could tell she took care of it well and she's very smart.

"Well here's your locker and what's your first class?" Channix asked.

I looked at my schedule and read it out loud to her.

**1. English - 204 - Ms. Rabbit**

**2. Math - 304 - Mr. Vector**

**3. History - 302 - Mr. Fang**

**4. Science - 103 - Dr. Eggman**

***Lunch**

**5. Spanish - 202 - Mr. Heller**

**6. Technology - 105 - Mr. Omega**

**7. Art - 402 - Ms. Love**

**8. Athletics - GYM - Coach Sissy**

"Ms. Rabbit's English class," Channix said, "Just go straight down that hall and make a left. You can't miss it."

When I turned around to thank Channix, she vanished. She must be a very fast walker or something like that. Closing my lock, I went to my first class.

"Let's see, make a left here, ah here it is. Ms. Rabbit's English class."

Ms. Rabbit was in the middle of teaching her class, when I walked in. She stopped teaching, looked up, then greeted me with a smile.

"Well hello there, you must be Amy Rose. Please take a seat next to Tamara. Tamara Rose, Stand up please," Ms. Rabbit said.

A red female hedgehog started standing. She was very pretty. She had long, long, long red quills that reached past her waist; emerald-green eyes with a slender hour glass body shape, three bangs and a peach muzzle. She was wearing a light pink tube-top and pants with pink high-tops. She cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rabbit, but I go by Tammy not Tamara."

She shoot a glare back at a guy who was laughing at her. I walked over to her, smiled and introduced myself while taking a seat. Tammy was a sweet girl and she had a serious attitude towards her work. When I was working, I noticed that Tammy kept turning around towards this guy. I don't know who he was but he seem to have a crush on Tammy.

"Would stop throwing those paper balls at me," Tammy whispered.

The guy wouldn't stop and continued to torture Tammy. Every chance he got he would poke Tammy with a pencil or throw random things at her until…

"Mr. Echidna! Would you like to explain WHY, your flirting with Miss Tamara here?" Ms. Rabbit said.

"Oh for the love of Pete! Its Tammy!!"

I turned towards the echidna. He was blushing like mad and looking at his feet.

"Well uh.. I wasn't going to ask her out or any uh oops…" He said.

Tammy's eyes were sparkling like diamonds when she heard the words "ask her out". The bell then rang and I watch the echidna run out the classroom, forgetting his belongs. Tammy giggled and said…

"He's actually cute when he blushes."

Tammy grabbed the guy's stuff and went off to look for him. I sighed and went to my locker to put away my things, all of a sudden, I saw this girl walking. Funny, that I thought the song "Disturbia" started playing when I saw her walking.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_What's wrong with me?Why do I feel like this?I'm going crazy nowNo more gas in the rigCan't even get it startedNothing heard, nothing saidCan't even speak about itI'm a light on my headDon't want to think about itFeels like I'm going insaneYeah_

That's when I realized that the song was actually playing, loud in her ears, and she was walking in slow motion to match the beat!

_It's a thief in the nightTo come and grab youIt can creep up inside youAnd consume youA disease of the mindIt can control youIt's too close for comfortPut on your break lightsWe're in the city of wonderAin't gonna play niceWatch out, you might just go underBetter think twiceYour train of thought will be alteredSo if you must faulter be wiseYour mind is in disturbiaIt's like the darkness is the lightDisturbiaAm I scaring you tonightYour mind is in disturbiaAin't used to what you likeDisturbiaDisturbia_

I blinked my eyes twice, then she was gone.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumFaded pictures on the wallIt's like they talkin' to meDisconnectin' phone callsThe phone don't even ringI gotta get outOr figure this shit outIt's too close for comfortIt's a thief in the nightTo come and grab youIt can creep up inside youAnd consume youA disease of the mindIt can control youI feel like a monster_

"That was weird, I could've sworn I saw someone." I said to no one in particular.

_Put on your break lightsWe're in the city of wonderAin't gonna play niceWatch out, you might just go underBetter think twiceYour train of thought will be alteredSo if you must faulter be wiseYour mind is in disturbiaIt's like the darkness is the lightDisturbiaAm I scaring you tonightYour mind is in disturbiaAin't used to what you likeDisturbiaDisturbiaBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumBum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bumRelease me from this curseI'm trying to remain tameBut I'm strugglingYou can't go, go, goI think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

I turned back to my locker then, out of now where…..

_Put on your green lightsWe're in the city of wonderAin't gonna play niceWatch out, you might just go underBetter think twiceYour train of thought will be alteredSo if you must faulter be wiseYour mind is in disturbiaIt's like the darkness is the lightDisturbiaAm I scaring you tonightYour mind is in disturbiaAin't used to what you likeDisturbiaDisturbia _

"DISTURBIA!!!!"

I turned around, quickly, to find the same girl I just saw walking.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

She laughed and smiled.

"I'm Channing, Channing Rose. Sorry if I scared you. I just like surprising people," She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Channing seemed to be a really nice girl, with a pretty smile and name. She was a reddish-pink hedgehog. She had dark brown eyes, tall and slender with a hour glass shape. Her quills stopped right at her shoulders, three bangs that covered her right eye, and a peach muzzle.

"_Oh my goodness! She could date any guy in this school if she wanted. How lucky can you get!"_

I gave off a confused stare when she started giggling to herself. What's so funny anyway? Did I just miss some kind of a joke?

"Yes, I know I can have any guy I want, but then I will be like those stupid girls who like to play with a guy's heart and break it," She said.

"How did you know I said that?"

"I have the power of magic! I can read anyone's mind and I can do anything I want! This includes flying," She started floating in the air as soon as she said flying.

I gave off a laugh and smiled. I looked closely at her. She had a pretty face so she didn't even need make-up. I looked around, most girls at this school is wearing a skirt or dress, Channing isn't. She was wearing a black shirt with red sleeves, pants, and black shoes. I had to ask why she was the only girl not wearing a skirt.

"Hey Channing, why are you the only girl not wearing a skirt? Are you a tomboy?"

She gave me a confused stare. Wonder what she was thinking.

"I'm not the only girl not wearing a skirt. Yes I'm a tomboy, and so are some of my other sisters," She replied.

"Wow your different from everyone here," I said.

"You will be surprised at how different I am." She said.

I smiled and a question popped into my head. I studied Channing, she looked just like Tammy almost, and little bit like Channix.

"Hey Channing, are you related to Channix and Tammy in any kind of way?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah! We're sisters! Whenever we're together, everyone usually calls us the Rose Sisters, but we have individual nicknames too."

A question marked appeared over my head when she said "individual nicknames".

"What do you mean by individual nicknames," I asked.

"Well everyone around the school has a nickname. For example…."

She took out a random pair of glasses and put them on.

"_Where did those glasses come from?!"_

"Channix's is the Serious Rose, Tammy is the Smart Rose, and I have more then one nickname."

I gave off a confused stare. How can a person have more then one nickname? When she saw my look she started telling me every nickname people call her.

"They call me….Chan-Chan, Channy, Princess, Sis., Baby Girl, Chocolate lover, Random person, Weirdo, Chang-A-Lang, The Crazed Rose….."

I stopped her at crazed rose.

"Why would anyone call you the crazed rose? Your not crazy."

Channing stared at me for a really long time.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No," I replied.

She gave me a devious smirk and stopped what she was doing, staring, staring at nothing. I started to turn around when out of no where she started screaming and running around in circles.

"THE PURPLE MONKEYS ARE BACK!!!!! Hey….look at all the pretty colors!"

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but laugh at her. She really was crazy, random and weird. No she's not the crazy your thinking of! I mean she's silly crazy, you know the kind that's to make you laugh and smile even if you don't want to.

"You funny Chan…HOW DID YOU GET STUCK ON THE CEILING?!"

"I don't know! I was following a butterfly because it told me it was going to take me to a magical place called Chocolate La AAAAAAAH," She started falling and BOOM she hit the ground.

I sweat dropped at her as she got off the ground and wiped the dust off her.

"Can I see your schedule Purple Monkey," she asked.

_Did she just call me a Purple Monkey??_

"Sure, no problem," I replied, handing her the paper. She observed my schedule while putting her belongs away.

"Cool! You have all classes with me except for two," She said, pointing to my English and Technology period.

I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!! We're late!!"

"Oh my fiddle sticks your right! Grab your math book and lets hit the road to Mr. Vector's math class," She said while grabbing my arm, running down the hall, flying upstairs to math.

"Let the boredom begin," She rolled her eyes.

I laughed at her and walked into the classroom to find Mr. Vector glaring down at us. "uhh" was all I could muster up until…

_**Channing-**_

_Ooooo deary me,_

_My math teacher in his classroom smoking weed,_

_I tell him he should get up cause it's nearly half past three_

_He can't be bothered cause he's high on THC._

_I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea,_

_I can't even see you cause the room is so smokey,_

_Don't understand how one can watch so much TV,_

_My math teacher how I wish that you could see._

_**Class-**__Oooooo I only say it cause I care,_

_So please can you stop giving me , _

_now there's no need to swear,_

_Please don't despair my dear Mon freer._

_**Channing-**_

_Ooooo Vector get up it's a brand new day,_

_I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away_

_You need to get a new job because the bills need to get off your lazy ass,_

_Vector please use your brain_

_Surely there's some walls out there that you can go spray,_

_I__'m feeling guilty for leading you astray,_

_Now how the hell do you ever expect that you'll get laid,_

_When all you do is stay and play your math games?_

_**Class**_

_Oh Mr. Vector please refrain from doing that,_

_I'm trying to help you out so can you stop being so boring so its time that you and I sat down and had a little chat,_

_Just look me in the eyes take off that stupid fitted cap._

_**Class & Channing**_

_Please don't despair_

_Please don't despair_

_Mon freer _

"What's up Vex.!!!" Channing screamed and caused the whole class to break out in laughter.

"Ms. Channing, how dare interrupt the class with song!" Mr. Vector said.

"Well you need to get off your lazy ass and stop being so boring," She

replied.

Vector started glaring at her.

"Do you know how late you and Ms. Rose over there are?"

"No am I late for my donut," She replied.

I laughed along with the class. Channing really was crazy. All but this one girl were laughing. She had black eyes, dark red quills with red stripes going down them. She kept a straight face and a blank stare. She looked very evil and gothic to me. She was wearing all black with a spiked collar and spiked bracelets.

"HIYA COUSIN RANDOM!!! Where's Randy?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME," Random replied.

I looked at Channing. That was her cousin?? I looked behind Random and saw Randy. The only difference about her Randy was that her eyes were black with brown in the middle.

"Channing!! That's a detention!! Now take a seat," Vector screamed.

"Aw man!" Channing took a seat next to this purple wolf with dark grey fur coming from the top of her head to down her back. She was wearing a black sweater that slides down on one of her shoulder and you can see the strap of her undershirt, a blue skirt and black shoes that a green in the back and on the bottom. Her tail is long and furry, purple and dark grey at the tip. She looked very gloomy to me for some strange reason.

"Hi Anna! Want some chocolate," Channing asked.

I watched Anna's eyes light up at the word chocolate. That's strange…she just sad a minute ago..

"CHANNY!!! HI!!! CHOCOLATE?! WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE," Anna screamed, then grinned

"IT'S RIGHT HERE MY SISTER," Channing screamed while holding up two chocolate bars.

_Ok where is she getting all this random stuff?? Oh crap! The whole class is staring at us!!_

"AWESOME!!! LETS EAT IT," Anna screamed again.

"OKAY!!"

" ANNA AND CHANNING STOP SCREAMING RIGHT THIS INSTANT," Vector yelled.

"But we're not screaming," Anna replied.

"Yeah! You're the one who needs to stop screaming," Channing back-mouthed him.

"That's it!! You get a detention Anna!!"

"What," Anna yelled.

"You get a trip to the principles office, Channing!!"

"But I didn't even do anything," Channing yelled.

"Leave. NOW!!" I watched Vector push Channing out the door and take her to the office. I sweat dropped and turned back towards Anna to see playing with a sword…wait. Where did that sword come from?! She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Anna and I love broccoli!"

_Umm ok……_

I smiled.

"I'm Amy! Nice to meet you." We began talking all during the class period until the bell rang. That's when a butterfly passed by and Anna chased after it with her sword in hands saying I will not be defeated! Strange school. Then I heard a familiar scream…

"AMY! HELP!! COME QUICK!!!!"

Recognizing Channing's voice, I ran to her aid! When I reached her, she had a terrified look on face like she had seen a ghost. Finally, she began to speak…

"THERE'S A PURPLE MONKEY IN MY LOCKER!!!!"

_Ok what is with her and this purple monkey!_

I looked in her and sweat dropped. This girl has totally lost it!

"Channing….That's a plushy of a purple monkey…" I said.

" But its an EVIL plushy!! He just tried to steal my cookies!! See look he's staring at me!! MAKE HIM STOP AMY!! MAKE HIM STOP!!"

_Oh my gosh…people are staring at us again._

I took the monkey out and threw at her head. Then I watched her fall down in slow motion while having an anime nose bleed.

"Oh pretty stars and pickles!"

_Pickles? Did I throw that monkey to hard at her head?_


	4. Chapter 4

She stood up and shook her head.

_I guess I didn't…_

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" A light blue hedgehog came falling down some stairs holding a skateboard.

_What. The. Hell._

She had long light blue quills and bangs, she was wearing skater cargo pants, black sneakers with white toe tips, and a black t-shirt. a baseball cap, a black chocker, fingerless gloves and a wrist band on each wrist. She got back on her skateboard and skated passed us.

_Damn she's tough…._

"Hey D!!! Don't freak, but there's a huge spider on your right shoulder," Channing said.

"A spider……GET IT OFF BEFORE IT EATS ME," D shouted, falling off her skateboard. She started rolling all over the ground.

"EATS YOU??" Channing took out a water hose and sprayed D with it. "Die spider! Die!!"

_Oh god.. People are staring at us again…_

As soon as the spider was gone. D got up and saw everyone looking at us. She took out a megaphone and said…

"What the hell are you normal people looking at?!"

Everyone quickly turned around and returned to their business.

"Amy, this is my sister D!" Channing told me.

_How many sisters does this girl have?!_

"D, this is Amy!"

D smiled and held out her hand to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Amy! I'm the girl that lives on energy and randomness!!!"

_How does someone live on randomness? This school is strange.._

"Amy!"

I turned around and saw Cream, running towards me with a floating blue raindrop beside her.

…_wait a minute… Since when do raindrops float beside people I mean animals._

"Hi Cream! Why is there a raindrop floating beside you" I smiled.

Cream, Channing, and D were looking at me like I was crazy for asking that. Then, they fell on the ground laughing the asses off.

"Wow, a floating raindrop?"

"Its called a chao!"

"Have you ever heard of them before?"

_Oh great…too many voices!!!!!_

"Nope. What are they suppose to do?" I asked.

"They are suppose to help you in combat! You know, when your fighting someone." D replied.

"They also make really great pets!" Cream exclaimed.

"Hey girls….Did you hear that?" Channing asked.

"Hear what?" we replied in unison.

"That noise.. It sounds like that butterfly has returned.."

"Oh no!! Not the butterfly!! She's the one that pushed me down those stairs," D answered.

"That evil demon put that purple monkey in my locker!!"

"Wow, you two have lost it. How can a butterfly do all that?" I asked.

Just as soon as I asked that question, Anna, came out on nowhere, with sword chasing the butterfly.

"YOU SHALL NOW DIE BUTTERFLY!!!!" She swung her sword but instead of hitting the butterfly.. She hit a brown squirrel with red hair wearing a blue jacket and blue boots.

"Hey!! Watch it you little freak!!" The squirrel exclaimed.

"HEY!! DON'T TALK TO OUR SISTER LIKE THAT!!!!" D and Channing exclaimed together.

"I'm sorry that you didn't move out of the way in time Bitch!" Anna glared daggers at her as she walked away.

"Excuse me?! You don't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?!" The squirrel answered.

"Yeah the princess from hell!!"

"NOW FUCK OFF!!"

D, Anna, and Channing high five each other as the squirrel walked away pissed off.

"Wow, who was that chick?" I asked.

"That's our enemy Sally!" Channing said.

"Yeah, she's a total bitch!" Anna said.

"And a royal pain in the ass. She's the princess of this town and she thinks she can rule over anybody." D said while rolling her eyes.

"Well it looks like you three aren't going to let her rule over you." I answered.

"That's right! We stick together no matter what happens! Also, we kick ass when we need to." They said in unison.

I started to laughing again. This is going to be the best school year ever! We were all chatting on our way to our next class until my eyes saw this handsome….


	5. Chapter 5

Royal blue hedgehog, chatting with a silver hedgehog & a orange fox.

_Oh god… He's hot. Especially those sexy lime green eyes…oh has such a nice body I can see he's very healthy. The silver guy kind of reminds me of a soft teddy bear for some reason…Maybe its because that fur on his chest look like a fluffy cloud! Awe and the orange fox looks so innocent and cute! Wait a minute, why does he have two tails instead of one? Awkward much?_

"Uh earth to Amy are you with us? Amy? Amy! Gross please stop drooling.." Anna said while poking my shoulder with her sword.

"I was not drooling!!!"

"Yes, you were sweet-pea. You were drooling over Sonic." Replied Channing as she plugged her headphones into her ears and started blasting those tunes.

"Ugh, your just being butt-heads."

"Butt-heads? We haven't been called butt-heads since the 8th grade!" Anna replied.

Tiny sweat droplets rolled down the side of my face as I stare at Anna.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering why you're making it seem like its been years since you've been in the 8th grade.

"It has been a long time!"

"Anna, its only been…How long has it been?"

"Who gives a flippers flam dog!" Channing shouted.

"A what?"

"A flippers flam dog!" Replied D.

"…Ok?"

"_So Sonic is the guy's name huh… Suits him well for some unknown reason. Maybe it's because he's blue?"_

"So Amy, why were you drooling and staring at Sonic like that? Do you like him?" Cream asked.

"NO!"

"I think you're lying.." Said Channing, snickering until I hit her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Hmph. Serves you right for being a butt-hole."

"…You just like saying the word butt don't you? Ow! Would you stop hitting me!"

"Nope."

"So this just proves Amy has a crush on the speedster we call Sonic!" Anna announced.

"But Amy doesn't call him Sonic…She calls him a delicious blue sweet!" Channing shouted.

I growled at them as they started laughing at my blushing red face. Great now they think I have a crush on this Sonic dude. I barely know the guy but yet I feel so attracted to him… Ugh, I hate these stupid butterflies in my stomach!

"Um girls shouldn't we be in class right now?" Cream asked.

"No we got plenty time before the bell rings!" Channing said.

"…Channing the bell rang 10 minutes ago…."

"…Oh…"

We ran our asses off to get our classes. Oh wow, first day at this school and I'm already late to two of my classes! Great, how did I end up being friends with the random crew… Glad I met these group girls on my first day!

"We're here!!"

"And you're late again Channing and as usual you make the new student late as well along with Anna." Mr. Fang said without evening looking up from the book he was reading.

"Heh sorry Mr. Fang!"

"Yeah! We promise we will not be late to this ever again!" Anna screamed.

"Makes me wonder how many times I heard that from you two. Now take a seat so we can begin our lesson."

I let out a sigh. Well at least we're not in trouble but Anna and Channing have been separated from me and now sitting in their normal seating arrangements. Funny, that their sitting right next to each other. Anyways, I started to look for a empty desk.

"Ms. Rose, you will be sitting by Sonic. Sonic please raise your hand."

"_Oh my gosh…"_

Those butterflies started returned to my stomach as my face heated up again. I heard two giggles from Anna & Channing and that earned them a sharp glare from me. Ok Amy, take a deep breath…and don't embarrass yourself…


End file.
